Of Scars and Boys
by TokieLovesYou
Summary: Rory and Sebastian decide to talk scars, Rory's stories far outmatch Sebastian's and he can't decide whether to laugh or be genuinely concerned. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.


Rory and Sebastian lay on the couch cuddling, Rory kissed and nipped at Sebastian's bare skin deciding to memorize each detail he noticed a scar on the inside of Sebastian's wrist. Rory frowned and stared hard at it. How was he just now noticing this? Maybe he'd just never decided to pay well enough attention, as it was a very faint scar.

"Where did you get this?" He asked as he pointed it out.

Sebastian glanced away from the television muting it, he looked at the scar on his wrist and frowned.

"You know my dad and I don't get well along together. Well when I was 15, he was around a lot more, but he treated me more like a commodity then a son. He would say hateful things to me and made me feel like shit, one day I got fed up and decided to cut myself."

Rory's eyes widened as he listened to Sebastian's story, he'd known Sebastian's dad was an asshole from the very beginning, as Rory had only met the man once and it hadn't been on friendly terms.

"Luckily..." Sebastian continued. "My mom came into my room to get something and caught me as I'd made the first cut. She beat my ass." He laughed.

Rory let out a sigh. At least he didn't seem to be upset about it. Rory sat up smiling. "I have some scars." He said proudly.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow before chuckling. "Yeah? Lets hear about em."

"Alright." He beamed as he pointed at his face. "You see my eyebrow? How its split in the middle, its got that white line going straight through it."

Sebastian nodded.

Rory beams again. "Well, when I was a wee lad I would always want a cookie before dinner and me mam would always tell me no. Well one day, I decided while she was in the pantry I was gonna get meself a cookie. So I climb up on the counter, reach for the shelf where the cookie jar is, grab the place mat that we put on their to keep it from slidin', and yank it down. Well, needless to say.. the darn thing comes crashing down, and clocks me right in the head without even breaking. Splits me eyebrow down the middle and sends me flying to the floor where I knocked me noggin on the tiles. My mam hearing the commotion comes running in, screams at all the blood, nearly passes out in shock, and screams for meh dad. I was rushed to the hospital and had me eyebrow stitched together. I wasn't allowed cookies for a year." He laughs.

Sebastian shakes his head. "You are INSANE." He murmurs. "What happened to the cookie jar?" He asks.

Rory laughs. "Remember when me mammy and dad visited our first Christmas together last year? She gave us a cookie jar and we had a good laugh about it?"

Sebastian's eyebrows furrow. "THAT cookie jar?"

Rory nods laughing at the look on his face.

Sebastian grumbles. "I don't like it anymore."

Rory laughs harder and leans down to kiss him. "Don't be such a baby. I'm fine."

Sebastian scoffs. "I seriously doubt that sometimes."

Rory pretends to be insulted. "Oh yeah? I bet you have some silly scars of your own. Fess up mister."

Sebastian sighs and sits up, untangling their legs. He turns his head, folding down his ear, behind it there's a rather medium sized burn mark covering the entire back of his ear and a small portion of his neck. Rory's eyes widen again.

"What happened?" He asks excitedly.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Its weird how excited you are to hear this story." He laughs.

Rory bounces excitedly.

"When I was younger my older cousins decided they were going to curl what little hair I had and that was the results." He shrugs his shoulders.

Rory bounces more and takes his shirt off, tugging his pants as low as they'll go he shows his abs off, he points out a faint scar that runs along his side and to his hip bone.

"10 years old. Biking with my friends and I decided to ride my bike down the tallest, grassy hill."

Sebastian shakes his head laughing. "Like I said, sometimes I doubt you're okay."

He stands up and pulls up his pants leg and points to a faint scar that wraps around his ankle. "14 years old, bit by the neighbors dog."

Rory bounces and points to his face where there's a faint scar, its almost like a dent in the upper part of his right cheek, a few inches below his eye. "When I was 3 years old, I decided I could fly, jumped off the back of the couch, and smashed my face against the corner of the coffee table. Me dad was the only one home at the time and put butterfly stiches on it because it wasn't serious enough for the hospital!" Rory beams.

Sebastian finally gives in and laughs. "That's it, I can't take you seriously anymore. You are the most insane person I've ever known. But I love you. You win."

Rory laughs and wraps his arms around Sebastian's neck. "I love you too. I've got so many more stories to tell you!"

Sebastian groans and decides to drown out the rest of Rory's words by placing his mouth against his, he lets out a muffled laugh and returns the kiss. The stories could wait.


End file.
